Teen Titans TaskForce
by Toon Dragon Productions
Summary: Toon Dragon Productions presents Teen Titans TaskForce. Chapter 2 awaits you, with new heroes, villains and some people that fit in that grey area between. Anyway please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Teen Titans TaskForce. I am Betd1.

I've written one version of this as "New Titans, New Troubles" but this is what I hope to be the definitive version and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.

Questions and Comments can be sent to include "TaskForce" in the subject.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Toon Dragon Productions Legal Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction is completely not-for-profit and made purely for enjoyment. All characters used in this work are property of their various copyright holders. Any resemblance to anyone either living or dead is purely a coincidence. All Original Characters/Places are the intellectual Property of their creators and should not be used without their permission.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A TOON DRAGON PRODUCTIONS FANFIC

Teen Titans TaskForce; Season 1

Written By: Betd1

Proofread by: Tss, Betud

Episode 1: "Gateway"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It is large stone room, sparely decorated except for a large stone arch in the middle of the room. The arch is an ancient magical artifact that can transport you anywhere in the multiverse. A woman approaches the archway. She's a tall woman, appearing to be somewhere between 27 and 34, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She's wearing a black cloak under which she's wearing a matching bodysuit and sturdy looking black leather boots.

"Where are you going Shadia?" A voice asked from behind her.

"To Earth Arella. Why do you ask? Ah, to confirm your suspicions." Came the reply, her voice, while fairly quiet, seemed to fill the room.

"Why are you going there, to teach your heresy to my daughter? Or…"

"I am going there because SHE is already there. And I may be your daughter's best hope for survival"

"SHE is there? Why is SHE there?" a small note of panic and fear entered Arella's voice

"She is there to do what she always does. Cause death, destruction and then to conquer." Shadia walked to the arch and began to activate it.

"I do not approve."

"I neither need nor particularly want your approval. I have been a pariah here for longer than you have lived." A blue glow filled the room as the gateway pulsed to life. Shadia's bag floated, which had been in a corner of the room floated over to her. "Farewell, I will handle everything." She stepped into the gate and vanished the gate stopped glowing and the room became dark except for the light of a few candles.

"That's what I am afraid of."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now with that oh, so mysterious opening we go to the team that always pull through. The Fabulous Five, The Teen Titans.

"LOOK OUT! INCOMING!"

Starfire flew straight up into the air; Robin dove to the left, Cyborg to the right. Raven yanked the guy in the collapsed car out and threw him out of the way. The large war robot, it's head bitten off by Beast Boy in T-Rex form, landed solidly on top of her.

Beast Boy looked at where the robot landed and gaped like a fish. 'Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod, please don't let her be dead.' Went through his head followed by, 'and if she isn't dead I soon will be. Crap'

A large black bird, made completely out of dark energy flew out of the robot's chest and floated over it. That energy dissipated and Raven was there in its place.

Giving Beast Boy a look that could melt a steel wall.

Beast Boy scratched his head and said apologetically, "My bad."

Raven touched down, and completely ignoring Beast Boy asked the others if they where all right. After getting an affirmative from the others she started down the street, "I'm going out to get some dinner. I'll be back at the Tower in an hour, Call me if anything comes up." With that, she flew off. Only when she was out of sight did Beast Boy relax. "Boy, for a sec there I thought she was goanna knock me into the next dimension."

"So did I." Cyborg said, "Looks like you got lucky. Maybe you should practice aiming before you do that again."

BB stiffened, "Dude, it was an accident. I swear!" Robin just shook his head, "Just be more careful next time." Cyborg headed for the T car parked in front of a Sushi restaurant, "If you'll excuse me, there's an all-you-can eat rib deal going on downtown. I'll see you guys later." He got into his car and drove off, heading downtown. BB looked at Robin and Starfire, who where presently engaged in looking at each other, while trying not to look like they were looking at each other. "Well, um, I'm gonna go, um, get some food. I'll see you two later." He then promptly turned into a bird and flew the coup.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now we go to a dark place, full of the highest of high technology, but the lights where extremely dim. Maybe the owner wants to keep the power bill down and doesn't know about energy saver light bulbs. Or maybe he just likes the creepy, gloomy atmosphere this lighting scheme causes.

Personally, my money's on the second.

So there Slade sat, enshrouded in darkness. A cup of tea cooling by his elbow, never mind that he can't drink it with that mask on. It's probably there just for atmosphere.

His mind wasn't on his tea anyway, so I've been driveling. Slade has an underground organization that makes him rich enough to retire 12 times over, but his thoughts where on his hobby. Some people collect moths; some pull the wings off insects. Slade Wilson wages war against the Teen Titans. There's a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A slightly overweight, balding man in a white lab coat walks in, nervously.

"Si-si-si-sir, I've completed the tests." He stammers

"And the results?"

"Well, the simulations are not 100 accurate but…"

"But what?" Came the ice-cold question.

The man shook harder, "The DNA cannot be stably combined. The subject would suffer from extreme mental trauma and most likely, not survive the process." He visibly flinched, "I-I-I-I'm sorry sir, there's nothing that can possibly be done." He shrank back, obviously terrified of incurring Slade's wrath.

"Very well." Slade said. "What about the second combination?"

The scientist straightened, obviously relived to be alive and able to give good news, "That combination looks very stable right now. The Alien DNA seems to accept the Human Grafts very well. After a few more tests, I think we can begin Phase Two."

"How much time do you require before it's Training can begin?"

The Doctor consulted his clipboard and notes before replying, "Three months to run the rest of the tests on the second combination, then with accelerated growth, eighteen, maybe nineteen months."

"Excellent, by then my final attempt will be finished." He looked at a screen; it showed Titans Tower from a distance. "If I cannot acquire an appropriate apprentice, I will make one."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Now back with Robin and Starfire. They've moved on to a quiet dinner in a quiet diner.

Robin was talking about one of his adventures before the Titans when both of their communicators went off. Robin flipped his open and stared at it. It reported that there was an intruder at the tower. They where gone in a heartbeat, money on the table.

Soon all five of the Titans had assembled at the base of the tower, Beast Boy still sucking his soda out of the extra large cup. Cyborg had a box of ribs and Raven had a take-away curry. Cyborg looks at Raven then at her food, "I didn't know you like curry."

"None of your business" was the curt reply.

"The intruder is on the roof. Robin announced, then he thought for a second, "Okay, Me and Beast Boy will take point. Cyborg and Starfire will cover us and Raven, you bring up the rear in case there's more than one intruder." They then stormed the rooftop.

Unfortunately for them, Shadia was on the roof. Robin found himself stuck halfway through a wall, Beast Boy was Frozen Solid, Cyborg was short-circuited, and Starfire was telepathically knocked-out. Then Raven soared up, two boulders ready.

"You may have defeated my friends but you will-." She dropped the boulders, and went pale (Well paler anyway). And started apologizing profusely.

FYI. This took all of 8 seconds.

"I apologize Shadia, I didn't realize it was you who was up here." Raven said, still apologizing. "Child, has your ability to sense the power of others waned so much that you could not tell that my strength was far superior to your own?" She waved a hand and Robin fell out of the wall, Beast boy defrosted, Starfire and Cyborg regained conciseness.

"Raven, who is this, person?" Robin asked. Raven gestured at Shadia, "This is Shadia, A warrior and teacher from my home." Shadia amended, "I have hardly taught for many decades. I am considered an outcast by many. My ideas are considered as heretical among the monks of Azarath. As they have for over a hundred years."

"A hundred years?" Beast Boy yelped, "Wait you're a hundred years old?"

Shadia laughed, "Child I am far older than a century." Beast Boy gaped, "Then how old are you." Shadia gave him an icy stare, "That is none of your concern."

"You don't look too old to me." Cyborg stated. Shadia replied, "I long ago mastered the art of reincarnation. When my body dies I am reborn. Like a Phoenix from the ashes."

"Cool" Beast Boy replied.

"So," Raven asked, "what brings you to Earth Shadia?"

Shadia stepped closer to Raven, "I think this matter should be discussed in private."

Raven held up a hand, "I'm sure you can say it in front of my friends."

Shadia sighed, "very well, but you can explain it to them. I have come in pursuit of Trayana."

"She's here?" Raven asked

"Somewhere on this planet yes."

"I take it this Trayana is bad news." Robin said.

"Imagine the worst news possible then double it. Trayana is a dark sorceress from Azarath. The most powerful of them all."

Raven explained, "She conquers entire universes for fun."

"She is not here for her amusement. The Staff is also here."

"The Staff of Telas?"

"Indeed."

"What's the Staff of Teals?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Staff of _Telas_ is a form of Magical Amplifier. A very powerful magic amplifier."

"If Trayana were to get her hands on the staff it would mean doom for all of us."

"That's not good." Cyborg stated.

"Contact me at once if you hear of the staff." With that Shadia vanished with a faint popping sound.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In a small, badly lit alley on the far side of town there was a truck. Inside the back of the truck where two men guarding what looks like weapons, high power assault weapons, and a few laser weapons.

One of the men lit a cigarette. "Man, how long are we goanna wait, they were supposed to be here and hour ago." The man complained.

"They're not coming." Said a voice from outside.

The two men grabbed rifles from the racks of weapons and jumped out of the truck.

A teenage boy stood there. He had dark hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a black cloak with a Katana Strapped over his shoulder, it's hilt coming out of a hole in the cloak. He was also wearing wrist and shin guards made of some kind of metal painted black.

"What'cha talk'n about kid." Asked one of the thugs.

"I mean the men you are waiting for are not going to arrive."

"How'd know that?"

"Because I killed them."

"What'd you-" the man made a gasping sound as a kunai was now lodged in his throat

The second man then started shooting. With nearly superhuman speed, the boy sidestepped and threw a second kunai, hitting the gunman in the hand.

Forcing him to drop his weapon.

The boy drew his sword and quickly closed the distance between himself and the gunman.

"What are you?" the man asked.

"I am Wraith." He then stabbed the man through the heart. He then threw a third kunai, which hit the mirror next to the truck's driver.

"I will spare you, but only if you deliver a message to your boss. Tell him that the spirits of those he has killed are seeking vengeance. Go."

The driver ran like Satan himself was chasing him. The boy then produced a quartet of throwing stars, which he then threw into the trucks interior. They glowed for half a second, then exploded, causing a chain reaction that did something that is very hard to do without a Hollywood special effects team.

The Truck exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Wraith was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

See you for Chapter 2 "Ghosts and Demons"


	2. Chapter 2

My original chapter was apparently unsatisfactory so DMG123 gave me some thing to change.

I'm not gonna bore you with all the things that have kept me from updating this much, much sooner and I'll just say that I've been too busy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Toon Dragon Productions Legal Disclaimer: This work of Fan Fiction is completely not-for-profit and made purely for enjoyment. All copyrighted characters/places/worlds used in this work are the property of their various copyright holders. All Original Characters/Places/Worlds used in this work of Fan Fiction are the intellectual property of the Toon Dragon Productions staff and should not be used without their permission. Permission may be obtained at TDP's Email Address. TDP FanFic.

Written By: Betd1

Editing and Proofreading By: Betud and Tss

Modified by order of DMG123

Teen Titans TaskForce

Episode 2: "Ghosts and Demons"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This is the fifth such attack in the last three weeks." The reporter said, "All of which have been towards suspected gunrunners, drug traffickers and crime syndicate members. We now turn to Chief Jensen of the JCPD." The reporter turned to a screen with the Police chief on it

Raven explained, "A vengeful spirit you see when you die."

"Sounds like our boy is one for the dramatic." Cyborg said.

Raven arched an eyebrow at Robin, "you think that this guy's too good to be a normal human." It wasn't so much a question, as it was a statement.

Robin nodded, "I do. If he's a meta-human of some kind, he may be too much for the police to…" an alarm beeped and the TV snapped back onto the news station.

"- Breaking development, 15 members of the Dark Gauntlet crime syndicate have been found dead in their south side headquarters." The reporter was saying.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said.

"Isn't Dark Gauntlet one of Slade's cover organizations?" Raven asked

"It is." Robin confirmed. "I think we should check this out."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The building had been cordoned off by the time the T-car got there. Robin, Raven and Cyborg got out of the car. Robin marched straight inside with everyone following except for Raven who stood there with a strange look on her face.

"Something wrong Rae?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shook her head. "It's nothing." She then caught up with the others.

On the roof of the building across from the crime scene Wraith watched Raven enter the building, the katana in his hand glowing a soft red.

"Huh." was all he said.

Then he was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fourteen men in black suits all lay dead, a group of cops where zipping the bodies into body bags. The fifteenth man was in a corner, an empty pistol still clutched in his hand. Robin tapped the officer standing in front of the last man on the shoulder.

"I was just about to have you guys called in, cause, whatever did this I don't think was human. We've managed to find every single bullet fired from the thugs MP-5's and Johnny boy's here colt. They're all either in the walls or furniture. And those two bums." He pointed to two bodies slumped against the walls opposite of each other, "Ended up shooting each other, but none of them got a single shot at whatever killed them."

"So who's this?" Robin asked."

"This is John Sinclair, he's the third in command of Dark Gauntlet."

"More like 'was'." Raven interjected.

"True" Detective Newman said. Newman was a huge man with a cynical attitude; he was also the best detective in the city.

"Anyway" he continued, "most of the goons where hit with those funny knives that are poisoned, one was decapitated, Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum shot one another."

"And Sinclair?" Robin asked.

"Sinclair was stabbed in the heart. And here's another interesting tidbit. All the doors and windows where bolted from the inside when we got here."

Raven closed her eyes and focused for a second. "Whoever it was used some kind of short range teleportation to enter and exit the building."

"How short of a range we talking here?" Newman asked.

"Forty, maybe fifty feet." Raven answered.

"Damm, he must have been near by when we got here. We started a raid, hoping to catch Sinclair but all we got are corpses.

"We'll see what we can do, Detective." Robin told him as he walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour or so later Raven walked into her room, with a cup of tea in one hand, and went to the bookshelf . She turned and saw Wraith standing there, next to her vanity and holding her mirror.

"It's an interesting way to control your negative emotions." He said putting down the mirror. He kept his back facing Raven as he walked to the window.  
"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was a little curious about you. You don't meet crime fighting half-demons every day. I also wanted to let you know that-"

"You have no intention of harming us unless we try to get in your way, right?"

"I thought that went without saying. You may have noticed that I went after one of the cover originations of a certain notorious villain. I would prefer it that you would avoid the cliché of the superheroes trying to save the villain from the vigilante. "

"You're good, I'll give you that but, Slade is something entirely different than those street trash."

"Maybe, but with him gone, this city will be much better off."

"I'm not going to argue that you're wrong about that," Raven casually pulled a book off the shelf. "or even that Slade deserves to die."

"Then what are you saying?" Wraith asked

"I'm saying that Slade is probably out of your league." Raven turned away from Wraith. And threw the book at the alarm button while saying her spell.

Wraith threw a talisman at Raven, It vanished about a foot from Raven, who found herself trapped behind some kind of barrier.

The book hit the button and the alarm went off..

Wraith walked over to Raven "You have no idea what 'my league' includes." he said

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy rushed into the room, but Wraith had already vanished.

"He's heading for the roof." Raven said, "Go, I'll catch up."

Robin flipped open his communicator, "Cyborg, he's headed for the roof." He shouted as the three of them sprinted out of the room.

"Now," Raven said to herself, "how to get out." She touched the barrier. She then yanked her hand back, and started shaking it.

"Note to self, Wraith's barriers cause pain and numbness when touched." She then closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"End of the line." Cyborg said, pointing his sonic cannon at Wraith.

Wraith was at the edge of the tower roof. "It does look that way doesn't it?" he replied.

Robin and Starfire came to a stop at behind Cyborg.

Robin took as step forward, "I don't appreciate people breaking and entering."

"I don't imagine anyone really does." Wraith replied, " I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Farewell." He then jumped off the edge.

"Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy turned into an octopus and shot a tentacle down after Wraith.

He pulled up a log.

"Ha Ha! You got logged BB." Cyborg shouted, "Um, I mean, darn, he got away."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had all gathered in the living room.

"What was that all about?" was BB's first question.

"He wanted to tell us that he's going after Slade. And to ask us not to interfere." Raven explained.

"Okaaay, that guy is psycho." BB said.

"The way I see it is that if this Wraith guy wants to kill Slade, then the only way to stop him is to get to him first." Cyborg said

"Why don't we get let him do it, y'know." Beast Boy suggested quietly

Raven stood, "If we do nothing then it makes us no better than him."

"If the Wraith wishes to kill Slade, and we wish to prevent that. Should we not warn Slade that he is coming?" Starfire asked.

"Same problem, Slade will just kill Wraith. and we would had helped him do it." Raven replied.

Robin nodded, "I have an Idea. It's risky but, It-."

"Just might be crazy enough to work?" Raven said with an arched eyebrow.

Robin smiled, "It just might."

He then told them his plan

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's been a few hours and now the sun is starting to set. We are now at a large beach estate. An elegant house sits about a mile inland, from where Raven lands. She walks trough the dunes to stand in a circle of them. She faces the largest on and raises her hands like a bank robbery hostage. "I'm here to talk, that's it." She yells to no one. Several hatches open and dozens of Slade-bots, who point their laser weapons at her. The large dune then lifts off the ground to reveal a trapdoor with a staircase underneath it. One of the robots gestured for her to go down them.

Which she did.

Down into a large, dark room. Mostly empty but with several large gears grinding and spinning, and a table, a cup of tea in a fine china cup sitting at either end.

At the head of the table sat Slade. He stood as Raven approached.

"Raven. What an unexpected surprise. Please sit." He pulled a chair back. Raven sat down. Slade then resumed his seat.

"You usually come bursting through the front door. But today you knocked, and even came alone. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I came to give you a warning." Raven said, her voice tight.

"Really? Has Robin resorted to crude threats?"

"Not from us. What do you know about Wraith?"

Slade leaned back in his chair, "He seems to be a talented individual, and he's been wreaking havoc with the local black market, killing arms dealers and drug lords. Why do you ask?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back on the beach, the Slade-bots are on the ground in pieces, the sand has been moved away and there is a man-sized hole in the trap door leading to the stairwell.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I asked because he's the reason I'm here." Raven said, "Apparently Wraith believes that the best way to deal with a lot of the city's problems is to kill you."

"My," Slade shook his head slightly, "he is ambitious."

"If you want to kill an elephant, the best way is to remove the head." Wraith then stepped out of the shadows and bowed slightly to Raven. " Thank you for leading me to him. It would have taken me quite some time to find him otherwise."

"You played me from the start." Raven said, standing.

"Like a well tuned violin. Bravo" Slade favored his would-be assassin with a short round of applause. "You are a devious one."

Wraith threw a kunai with one hand and made a short series of hand gestures with the other. "Cyclone Strike Jutsu." the entire blade glowed blue and a large gust of wind blew Raven into a wall. She hit hard and didn't get up.

Slade leapt out of the way and threw a small explosive device at Wraith, who also dodged. Wraith then produced a large Surikin and threw it at Slade.

A Bird-a-rang intercepted it in mid-air.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Slade will get what's coming to him eventually. But not from you." Robin said.

"So you knew." Wraith said

"That you were planning on following us to Slade, yeah." Cyborg replied.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted

Wraith pulled out half a dozen regular sized surikins and threw them at the largest group of gears.

They exploded on impact, spraying everyone with bits of metal.

Wraith took that distraction to close the distance between himself and the titans.

Starfire recovered first and started flinging starbolts in Wraith's direction from mid-air. One of them hit and knocked the sword from his hand. Wraith then vanished and reappeared a foot above her and jumped on her. His weight brought her down and he rolled off. She swung at him and he ducked the blow and stuck a talisman onto her. She sort of froze in place within seconds and Wraith started to spin back towards Slade.

Only to be hit with a flying kick from Robin, who rebounded and was about to bring his staff down on Wraith's head when Wraith flipped backwards onto his. feet. He reached out a hand and his sword flew into like something out of Star Wars. He his blade started to glow he then swung and split Robins' staff in half. He then kicked Robin in the chest knocking him into Beast Boy who had taken tiger form.

"Icicle Storm Jutsu" jagged icicles appeared and flew towards Robin and Beast Boy. (who had reverted) Robin jumped out of the way, but one caught him in the leg and he went down. Beast Boy reflexively turned into a turtle and went into his shell. Wraith threw a barrier talisman at Robin, and then leapt out of the way from Cyborg's sonic cannon shot. Cyborg swung at the ninja and missed completely.

Wraith disappeared and reappeared behind Cyborg.

"Lightning Dragon Jutsu."

A dragon shaped lightning bolt flew from the tip of Wraith's blade and hit Cyborg dead on, frying several of his systems and taking him out of the fight.

Slade, who had been watching the battle avidly now stepped toward Wraith. "Very impressive young man. Now, let's see what you really can do." Slade extended a metal staff.

"Very well" Wraith threw a handful of talismans into the air and said some words in an arcane language. They spread out and formed a large circle in mid-air energy crackling between them. He then discarded his cloak and charged. They then started furiously engaged in intense sword on staff combat.

Raven groaned and got to her feet just as Beast Boy transformed into a bear and with a roar charged toward the two combatants.

Raven took in the spinning talismans and shouted for Beast Boy to stop, but it was too late, BB hit the perimeter of the ring and a large burst of energy and light spread out and engulfed all of them, knocking them all unconscious.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Raven abruptly regained consciousness for the second time today. The room was in ruins and Wraith was standing in the middle of the room, one foot on top of Slade's decapitated body and holding the head in his hands. Her left foot had a large piece of concrete covering it. Which she levitated off then rose to her feet, her left ankle almost giving out. She looked around, the others where still unconscious. Wraith cursed in Japanese and threw the head into a corner.

"It was a fake." Was all he said, he then turned towards Raven, "Perhaps you will remember this encounter and stay out of my way next time. Until we meet again." Wraith then bowed and vanished into the darkness.

"Until we meet again." Raven echoed

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Raven held a tray, which now held the talisman that was on Starfire.

"It's a well made immobilization charm. He's obviously very talented."

They were back at Titans Tower. Most of them were resting to heal the wounds that they got in their battle with Wraith. Raven was floating off the ground to keep weight off her ankle. Robin had a swath of bandages wrapped around his leg, where Wraith's icicle had hit it. Beast Boy was sleeping off a concussion and Cyborg was in the process of being repaired by Fixit.

"There's got to be a way to stop him" Robin punched his hand into the wall.

"Robin" Raven said while grabbing his arm, " I'd say Slade is on his own his own right about now. But I think I might be able to get us an advantage."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"My initial attack has failed." Wraith's voice said

"Well, I didn't think you would get him the first time. I mean no one is that good." A distorted voice replied

"Rest assured I will kill him."

"That's what you've been paid for. I'll contact you if I get any new information. Keep it up."

"As long as I'm paid. I'm not a vigilante by profession you know."

"I know."

"What about the Titans? I defeated them once but I don't think they will stand aside."

"I'd really prefer for you not to kill them, but if they get in the way again, do what you have to."

"I understand. Good bye."

CLICK

CLICK

Slade leaned foreword in his chair. "Interesting." He said, "where did you intercept this call from?"

The computer beeped at him, "a payphone." He read off the screen, he then chuckled, "How typical. Run the second voice through a descrambler and see if you can identify him."

He paused and leaned back.

"It's seems that all is not as it appears."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh, Slade, you have no idea. Tune in next time and don't forget to review.

As for the logged joke that came from Naruto Abridged, look it up at YouTube. And in case you can't tell this version of Wraith came from a Naruto fic DMG123 thought up.


End file.
